guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shattering Assault
Being a dual attack, this skill poses 2 questions: * Does it remove one enchantment or one for each hit? * Does the bonus damage occur just once on the first hit or on each of the two hits? Either way, i'd consider this an incredible powerful skill vs enchanted targets. -- Sai Qui 05:49, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :it removes one for each hit and the bonus damage occurs each time one is removed ::Check out the recharge... four seconds. Jesus christ. Jagged, Wild, Shattering anyone?Ubermancer 21:51, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::WTF? this skill is like....completely retarded. +158??COME ON!!!11!1!!-Thomas 04:17, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::::You'd only do the +158 damage if the target was under 2 or more enchantments... Dervish boss killing anyone? - Celestial Patch :::::Only works vs enchanted foes. It's there for a build to solo-kill monks, dervishes and probably eles. I don't see this working too well on warriors, rangers, mesmers etc as they tend to use few enchants. It goes well with the "big, precise strike" strategy of a 'sin. Oh, and this will screw boonprots over nicely.193.61.111.50 ::::::It'll probably go great against those mending wammos in RA too. Oh no! Healing Hands! --Theeth (talk) 19:03, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::It's not retarded...it's elite. ::::::::Your target DOES NOT have to be enchanted for the damage to occur. I don't know if an update changed this since the above conversation took place, but I do know that the target does not have to be enchanted. VegaObscura 20:48, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::::yep, change to the skill since then. In fact, several very dramatic changes. Phool 03:59, 20 March 2007 (CDT) This attack is VERY powerful...if you noticed that it removes enchantment first, then do damage. That means enchantments like Reversal of Fortune and Protective Spirit will get shattered first, then take damage. :Goodbye fifty fives? Assassinman 22:05, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::1:Like anyone used 55's in PvP. 55's are there to farm a limited number of PvE areas. If a monster uses this in some area, you simply don't farm there. 55's will still pwn UW with or without this skill. -Thomas 08:46, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::Its not like 55's are pvp only, there are lots of Enchantment removal elites in nightfall, this will be difficult for 55's farming Wyvern Afini 10:36, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Nice skill to remove enchants effectively faster than mesmers and necros provided you don't miss.--Life Infusion 21:01, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Thomas, there are an abundance of 55 monks in Fort Aspenwood, and Jade Quarry, maybe I should have mentioned these, as I wasn't referring to pvp at all. Small edit: people use 55's in RA and TA as well, but not as often Assassinman 01:32, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Made to kill Geotanks in PvP. Very godly for that too. Indeed, people DO use 55s in PvP, and with this baby, you can say peace out to them. Not to mention, this rapes geotanks, Dervish, bonders (along with Assault Enchantments), and mending wammos. --Nyc Elite 12:15, 28 December 2006 (CST) Wow /deadly haste->Unsuspecting strike->Jungle Strike->shattering assault Ow?-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 12:35, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :Why Deadly Haste? There's no part of that chain that's a half-range spell. Plus, Jungle strike could be used better, though I will admit, it still does pretty good damage against un-crippled foes. And yeah, this skill is at the top of the list of the many Enchantment-Punishing skills in Nightfall. DancingZombies 16:29, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::16 Dagger Mastery, 15 Critical Strikes. Unsuspecting Strike + Wild Strike + Shattering Assault. On a foe enchanted at least twice, this will result in 4 hits, with bonus damage of +301, taking 4 seconds, and removing 2 enchantments and their stance. Way of the Fox could be added to make this unresistable, or start with Mark of Instability and tack Falling Spider + Twisting Fangs on end of combo. Which would result in a 5 hit combo (Taking 6 skill slots) that nobody could survive, albeit taking 40 energy to accomplish. 203.167.185.191 09:24, 10 December 2006 (CST) ::Great idea, also since assassins have such high chance of criticalling and that gives them energy if you start with 30-35 energy using these skills you can easily manage your energy, add in Critical Eye if you are having trouble and you got yourself one extrodinarily powerful enchantment removing build that you don't have to worry about energy. --Third 08:25, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Can't get it from Hero Skill Trainer It's there, but I can't unlock it... I click it and nothing happens. Same here :,(--62.252.128.28 08:25, 8 November 2006 (CST) :: I can't get it either, I click it and click it and click it and nothing happens. I even waited until I had 4 points to think it might need 3 hero points to unlock (3k faction to 1k faction for elites/normal skills) and that didn't work. Any help? And what other skills can you get without capping? It says MOST other elites but I've never seen any but this. Kamahl the Fist 15:08, 13 November 2006 (CST) :::Yeah, he's not giving me the elite either. A pity, it seems to be a glitch. Dunno how Anet screwed this one up, though. DancingZombies 16:02, 14 November 2006 (CST) Well a noob assassin cant get to him:p i rly hope they fix it soon--62.252.128.28 16:28, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::::This just provess that elite skills need to be captured, and you won't get them for free.. --Angelo :::::It's obviously a bug that it appears at a hero skills trainer; I mean _it's an ELITE_ - you won't get this for free at a noob hero trainer... --Scyfer ::::::WHY State the Obvious! Its a bug. Elites CAN NOT BE BOUGHT! they are Elites & need Capturing. that's part of the CORE mechanic to the GW game. Interaction with AoD If you shatter aura of displacement with the first hit, your target gets back and is hit by the second strike, even if it is an aggro bubble away. Bug? Utaku Mu Dan :Depends on your point of view. Dual attacks work like that. Once you start the first swing, it doesn't matter where the enemy is. All attacks work the same, except of course only daggers can have a second swing to the same attack. --Fyren 11:15, 8 January 2007 (CST) Tested with such skills as Viper's defense. The second attack of a Dual Attack will always hit (unless blocked or blinded). Damage Is the damage flat damage, or +damage? Ie. do you deal 5...41 armor-ignoring damage upon removal of an enchant, or is that extra damage simply +added to dagger's normal damage? Entropy 04:38, 2 February 2007 (CST) :The damage is not considered bonus damage. You just deal the damage per hit, and it is affected by armor. • Dekan 21:41, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Appears to be more complicated than that. It can crit and not crit. For example, using shadowy burden (or weaken armor) will cause it to do 2x either 91 or 140 damage at appropriate attributes against 60AL. Actually pretty scary, resembles the +80 BoS had over the weekend, I may build around it sometime. Phool 19:19, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::-20 AL is about +41% damage, not double. --Fyren 09:45, 16 February 2007 (CST) ::::never said otherwise. ^^. It's a dual attack - it hits twice. That's where 2x comes from. Phool 18:55, 16 February 2007 (CST) Who cares --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 16:06, 16 February 2007 (CST) Should someone ever deal 350 damage in a single attack to you (this isn't rounded, this is exact - tested), when you weren't using frenzy or healing signet, that bypasses completely your prot spirit+guardian - you may care somewhat more. It's not realistic, but to do so requires only 4 skills on 1 character. 350 assumes both crit which isn't likely, the damage range is from 250-350, most usually bang in the middle at 300. And yeah you can do this every 4 seconds. JI+shadowy burden+vamp daggers+16DM shattering assault. I didn't bother with sundering. Believe it or not, this attack appears to be, given the proper onditions, the potentailly highest single unconditional, instantaneous damage offensive skill in the game. Phool 18:55, 16 February 2007 (CST) Actually I don't know why but I seem to do 300 (122+172+6) all the time. Phool 19:06, 16 February 2007 (CST) I'm afraid I'm going to have to embarrass myself and ask why everyone seems to be so excited about the damage of this skill? As far as I can work out it just does 41dmg (at 12DM) on a hit which is reduced by armour, making it worse than things like Death Blossom (whose bonus is unaffected by AL). Or am I missing a nerf between when the comments were posted and now? RossMM 15:16, 26 February 2007 (CST) :This is what it used to be. --Fyren 15:53, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::Wheras this is a glimpse of what it can be now. There's no JI here but it gives a general idea. http://img523.imageshack.us/img523/8317/gw123zw8.jpg (I don't know how to link images more elegantly) Phool 17:41, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::Ah right, that's certainly an interesting change to the skill. Makes it more general-purpose whilst diminishing its effectiveness versus enchanted enemies. And is using Weaken Armor alone able to up your damage so much, as my crits didn't seem close to that versus the AL60 dummy when I tested it out? RossMM 18:36, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::A drop of 20 armor boosts your damage by 41.42%. For an Assassin, it's not much due to low base damage, but it's better to be as efficient as possible isn't it? --220.233.103.77 18:40, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::The damage dealt by this is base damage, not bonus, so weaken would help with this a lot more than any other dagger attack. Between -20 from weaken and the effective +20 from a crit, you're doubling the damage. Then another +20% from customization and +15% from a weapon mod leads to the damage in the screenshot. --Fyren 19:00, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Exactly as Fyren says. This is with JI - http://img409.imageshack.us/my.php?image=gw156hf7.jpg. While I don't think it's realistic to do this on a single character, it seems to fit extremely well when combined with a MoM smiter smiting off the assassin and keeping them condition free. It's a concept I intend to work with for a TA team. Phool 11:06, 27 February 2007 (CST) In case anyone cares, here's some damage data versus 60 AL. The columns are, in order: * Dagger mastery * Normal damage from SA with plain daggers * Crit damage from SA with plain daggers * Normal damage from SA with +15% daggers * Crit damage from SA with +15% daggers * Normal damage from SA with 20% AP * Crit damage from SA with 20% AP 12 41 58 47 67 50 13 46 64 52 74 56 79 14 50 71 58 82 62 15 55 78 64 90 68 97 16 61 86 70 99 75 106 The two blanks I didn't get in a few tries so I just didn't bother. Customization did not affect damage. --Fyren 02:44, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Dagger Tang? I'm curious if anyone knows, chances are no, but if I used this skill with an elemental Dagger tang would the damage be converted to that element? Or would it just be counted as normal physical damage still? Wyvern 20:59, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :yes it would (be elemental)Phool 03:54, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::Thank you, that means I could bypass the warriors 20 armor vs physical, and with that shadowy burden combo talked about above, treat their armor like it was a normal spellcaster has Wyvern 13:28, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :Remember, Warriors still Have 80 armor vs all damage, just like Paragons, so you wouldn't be doing all that much damage even with Shadowy Burden. 71.113.54.216 10:13, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Two Enchantments This removes two enchantments if both attacks hit. Uber like lol. I added a note about this as well. GG guardian and prot spirit. Duncan Dragoon 04:34, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Realted skills Should Shatter Enchantment really be a related skill? The damage from shatter enchantment is conditional upon removing an enchantment, while shattering assault is not. And shattering assault is an attack skill while shatter enchantment is a spell. --Wizardboy777 20:05, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::yeah but they both have shatter in their name lol, i agree its a very loose relation.66.189.41.238 14:23, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Flurry I was curious how this worked with flurry, and i noticed that flurry does reduce the damage. Should this perhaps be put into the notes??? Luminarus 02:14, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :The notes specify that it is base damage, so it's not needed. --Kale Ironfist 04:39, 17 August 2007 (CDT) only elite dual attk? Is this the only elite dual attk in the game?--Dark Paladin X 08:16, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :Dual attack skills quick reference --Macros 08:31, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Damage Mods One of the notes states the damage from this skill "is not affected by the +20% from weapon customization", but does anyone know if it is affected by a damage +15% inscription? - Insidious420 15:40, 21 August 2007 (CDT) : Just got a chance to test it, inscriptions do increase the damage. Should a note be put in? - Insidious420 22:48, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::It is already. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 22:53, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Enchantment Stripping Will this skill remove an enchantment before or after the first attack?--Godess of Angels 22:07, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :After. VegaObscura 10:57, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Dagger Skin What skin is in the icon? Zeek Aran 17:55, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Steel Daggers -- -- (s)talkpage 18:04, 21 October 2007 (UTC)